Repeat
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: Parody thing for chapter 484, I actually managed to find something to make fun of. Please read you know you wanna.


. . .

Kisame: yo sharkbait.

. . .

Kisame: Sharkbait~~?.

. . .

Kisame: sharkbait!.

. . .

Kisame: Damn it where is she?.

(MY BEDROOM)

-reading chapter 484- Don't just stand there Kakashi kick Sas-Uke's ass! D:

Kisame: -sweatdrop- Okay then.. RDBA doesn't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

-pops in- Damn strait! so don't sue meh!, *cries*. And Remember Sasuke is a TRUE UchihaTard!.

WARNING: This is a parody so characters will be OOC!, Foul language, and poorly written jokes.

PAIRINGS: O.o I'm just the monkey. *hoots*

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!

* * *

"HAHAHAAH!, Come get me Kakashi-sensei!," Sasuke laughed evily.

"Hey, you laughed last chapter, you can't do it twice in a row." Kakashi pointed out.

"Uh huh, yeah I can. You, you non-Uchiha-Guy!."

The masked nin rolled his eyes, '_I thought he was supposed to be a genius,' _He thought, sweat dropping.

"Well come get me sensei!," The young Uchiha waved his hand,

"Again you said that _last _chapter."

"Quit saying that!,"

"Quit repeating yourself!,"

* * *

(WITH KARIN AND SAKURA)

"You know your doing quite well for someone stabbed through the boob with that chidori sword thing," Sakura smiled, pressing more chakra into Karin's wound.

"I-I didn't get stabbed through the boob, s-so quit saying that." The red headed girl said.

The pinkette paused her actions and stared at the girl in front of her, ". . . Nope I'm pretty sure you got stabbed through the boob. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work. I hope you don't mind if I cry while I do it." she cheered.

"Nooooo don't cry if you cry I'll cry, Girl's can't stand seeing other girls cry that's obviously how it works!," Karin sat up and embraced Sakura, (A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! -sips coke- Ah refreshing ;D, now where was I oh yeah AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!,)

"**Sakura how you doing?!,"** Kakashi's voice, broke their hug.

"I'm okay!, But I won't be in a minute cause I'm just going to run out there with this kunai I found on the way here!," Sakura grinned, holding up said kunai.

"**Oh okay-WAIT WHAT?!," ** kakashi yelled, hearing his students idiotic plan.

"Yep, stay here girl, who's name I can't remember, because I've never bothered to ask!."

"B-But!," Karin gurggled.

"No I must kill Sasuke!," Sakura yelled, hoisting the kunai over her head.

She ran full speed towards the Uchiha uncased in Susanoo, (A/N: lol that sounded dirty,)

"Forgive me Sasuke!," She teleported behind the dumbstruck ninja.

Only to be grabbed by the throat by said ninja, Oh the suspense!.

"Damn it sakura!," Kakashi yelled.

"Hey sensei you know earlier when you asked if I was okay?," The konoha medic peeped.

"Yes."

"Well I lied I'm just as useless as ever!,"

"Now for your death!" Sasuke cried, his hand lighting up with chidori.

"QUIT REPEATING YOURSELF!, Oh hey Naruto." the masked nin greeted.

"Hey sensei!," The blond waved, despite holding his pink haired team mate.

"When did you get Sakura?,"

"Oh you know just about the time, Sasuke screamed, and you said `ello!,"

"ah yes I see,"

* * *

(WITH MADARA, CAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE HE'S WATCHING THE FIGHT)

"*sigh*, How stupid does somebody have to be to call upon Susanoo, and use his Mankegyou at the same time, didn't he listen when I told him my story??. What ,he thinks that just because Itachi transfered his powers into him he'll be fine!?," Madara growled.

A breeze passed by, blowing leaves and dirt at the man.

"AND NOW I'M COVERED IN DIRT!!, AH! that's it screw Sasuke!, I don't need him I can rebuild the clan by myself! and- Oh he just went blind didn't he?,"

* * *

(IN HEAVEN WITH THE AKATSUKI)

"Your brothers a Prick," Hidan said, watching the fight along with everyone else.

"You know I'm suprised you haven't been kicked out yet considering you curse so much," Nagato murmured.

" Yessssssssss, Sssssssssasuke, Fight, fight, fight, yesssssss, now do a split!," Everyone blinked at the Snake sannin, "What?," Everyone scooted away a step or two.

"I can't believe he's here." Sasori grumbled, to his partner.

"I agree,hmm,"

"I can't believe my baby brother's so freaking screwed up!," Itachi cried,

"**Well I **_don't want to say it's your fault, but_... _**It's your fault**_." Zetsu said.

"Yeah and who asked you?," Itachi grabbed the plant man and threw him down the hole in the clouds that everyone had been watching the fight through.

"Um, you do know he'll just pop right back here, right?," Yahiko sweat dorpped.

sure enough -POP- a Zetsu shapped puff of smoke appeared.

"**Your a **_Jerk_."

"That's what Uchiha's are for."

"Common Sense...Is apparently something Uchiha's just naturally lack."

(A/N: *Rainbow* Imaginatio~~n :D, Hidan: Just tell us who said-, *rainbow* IMAGINATION!! ):)

"No duh."

* * *

Sorry it sucks, but there wasn't really anything to make fun of this chapter, it was just a bun-

Hidan: well boo-fucking-hoo!

O_O H-hidan?!

Hidan: Shit!, What?!

U-um-

Hidan: Well spit it out already!

Nevermind.. Just nevermind , Review please!.

Ja-ne~!


End file.
